The Dare
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Ryou deviously dares the girls to dress up in cosplay for an entire year to see the outcome with any type of outrageous behaviour to be held back but how will Masaya and the Aliens take this? (P.S it gets more naughty as it goes on so just be patient thanks and any requests for future chapters are welcomed)


Summer had hit Tokyo and Ryou was making the girls work overtime on some days in order to serve his new offer on Sundaes and Parfaits. A lot of girls had shown up due to the sudden rise in desserts being served and even a few couples.

Purin and Lettuce had been asked to hand out fliers outside to civilians or to customers who had already been and told them to tell their friends in a friendly manner although pudding was rather dramatic by juggling.

Mint on some occasions had been sipping tea until Ryou or Keichiiro asked her to deliveries for a change which Ichigo found funny and rather unusual. Mint did complain that it made her unpleasantly sweaty but she also remained quiet.

Zakuro was helping Keichiiro in the kitchen with making the Sundaes and Parfaits seeing as there was a mad rush on and they needed an extra set of hands leaving Shirogane and Ichigo in the café to serve people.

Ichigo was being extra polite despite her exhaustion and the heat intensity and flashed a dazzling smile at the customers whenever she served them. The thought of meeting Kisshu after work was what kept her in a positive mood.

Ryou served a group of girls their order and peeked at Ichigo which made his heart race although he was aware of Lettuce's feelings for him he still yearned for Ichigo's love and had made several advances on her but only small ones so she was aware of his feelings.

At the end of the day the group collapsed on any chair they could find panting heavily from the heat and yanking at their collars sweat dripping down their foreheads. Suddenly Kisshu, Pai and Taruto arrived then about 10 minutes later Masaya arrived from kendo practice.

Kisshu smirked when he saw Ichigo "Hey Kitten you look tired wanna take a rest on daddy's lap" he teased fully aware that Ryou was watching which made it even better.

Ichigo was completely oblivious to this but was caught up in the moment "Oh Kisshu that would be so nice" she said and sat on Kisshu's lap and placed her arms around Kisshu's neck and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Ryou watched them from where he sat and frowned at them angrily sulking that Ichigo never acted like that around him and began to think what it would be like if Ichigo loved him instead of that pointy eared Elven jackass.

Mint unbuttoned her shirt flashing her cleavage and bra pulling at it desperate to cool off panting wildly making Masaya blush like crazy. He turned away from her not wanting to look like a pervert.

Lettuce sat next to Ryou and looked at him bashfully longing for him to look at her the way he did Ichigo but knew deep down that it was impossible he was infatuated with the pink mew plus they both had cat genes.

Purin was sat next to Taruto and was leaned against his shoulder not sleeping but just enjoying his company she was very fond of him after all. Taruto however was kind of bashful about the whole situation but didn't hate it in the least.

Zakuro was sitting with Pai and they had civilized conversation about restaurants and love hotels as if it was casual to say this in front of others. Zakuro and Pai had been dating for a while and the others thought they made a cute couple.

Keichiiro watched Lettuce and thought how painful it must be to have unrequited love for Ryou but also knew this meant he could try and confess his love to her in a special way.

Suddenly Ryou got up and coughed loudly to get everyone attention which worked and they all stared at him even Lettuce. "It has come to my attention that most of you are in a relationship or have feelings for others however I want to see how long you can last while in awkward situations" Ryou said loudly to which Lettuce turned red "So as a gamble for at least a month all the girls have to dress up in whatever outfit I say until the year is up" he finished with a smirk.

Ichigo turned red and snapped with anger "YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" she yelled crossly.

Ryou laughed at her with an even bigger smirk "Oh yes I can cat girl and for one good reason, I'm your boss!" he teased flicking her nose which made Ichigo pout and glare at him angrily.

Mint felt agitated at this first she had been ordered around like a servant and now she was being forced to dress up like a doll. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE I CAN SUE YOU RYOU!" she snapped but Ryou just ignored her.

Lettuce stood up shyly "Shirogane-san please don't make us do this" she said quietly blushing at the thought of dressing so embarrassingly in front of the guy she liked.

Ryou just glared at her "You'll do as I say lettuce" he said darkly scaring the green mew then he said wickedly "…Who knows maybe you'll get a boyfriend this way" he jeered.

Lettuce started crying while Keichiiro consoled her kindly and scolded Ryou for being so cold towards poor Lettuce for speaking her mind.

Purin looked at Taruto "Will you protect me from perverts Taruto?" she said tearfully to which Taruto blushed and nodded.

Taruto turned red and then turned to Ryou "HEY BLONDIE I'M JUST A KID I CAN'T DO NASTY STUFF WITH PURIN" he snapped crossly turning red from embarrassment as he did so.

"You can always take her out on dates" Keichiiro suggested which intrigued the small Alien so he agreed to try out this method the humans called "a date".

Zakuro tossed her hair over her shoulder "I'm not too bothered it will help sell more merchandise for me but… if you try anything funny Shirogane-san I'll make you pay" Zakuro suddenly said in a dark tone.

Ryou nodded to show he understood which made Ichigo and Kisshu laugh however although Masaya had been crushing on Mint he was still in love with Ichigo.

Ryou smirked "Ok then since its January 1st tomorrow we'll start with the theme of fairy cosplay and so on from there" he said in a sly tone aware that this would anger Kisshu.

_**In changing room**_

Mint was seriously pissed off "DAMN THAT COCKY B*****D..." Mint snapped angrily slamming her locker door open loudly "HOW DARE HE FORCE ME OF ALL PEOPLE TO DRESS UP LIKE A COMMON STRIPPER!" she raged.

Ichigo said nothing as she was relieved she had Kisshu and that she knew he would never let Ryou try any funny business and even if he did he could make her forget in an instant and fill her head with only him. She blushed pleasantly at the thought of Kisshu being protective of her and squealed hyperactively as she imagined it.

Purin stared at Ichigo for a while then said "Ichigo Onee-chan is dreaming about Kisshu again" she teased giggling explosively as she removed her uniform.

Lettuce said nothing as she changed quietly thinking about what Ryou had said to her and looked at her own reflection then at Ichigo. She sighed heavily "maybe I really outta become more bold" she thought.

Zakuro sighed as her younger colleagues acted like whiney angry kids although what Ryou had said left her in somewhat of a bad mood she was more interested in the profit value of making money and her fans too.

"The mews are Ryou's pimps" Masha teased to which all the girls except Ichigo tried to pummel him but she still scolded him to which he immediately stopped and promised to behave.

"Such children" Zakuro muttered to herself before leaving for a dinner meeting with some movie directors who wanted her to star in an action movie called "badass babe from hell".


End file.
